


Expected Results

by Daegaer



Series: A Demon in Japan [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Reincarnation, Shinegami, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley thinks about what people expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected Results

"Azrael's never said, has he, where people go?" Crowley said, looking at the pen clutched in his hand.

"No," Aziraphale said, skilfully snatching the last dumpling away from under the others' noses. "He generally comes out with some guff about them getting what they expect."

"So if they expect to be reincarnated . . ." Crowley said slowly.

"My dear boy, you haven't become a _Buddhist_ , have you?" Aziraphale laughed, ignoring Tsuzuki and Hisoka's _Hey, we're right here_ clearing of throats.

Crowley looked at the characters he'd been drawing on the napkin and balled it up tight.

"No," he said. "Of course not."


End file.
